


Friends point of view.

by Haru Niki (HaruNiki)



Series: Pressure and consequences [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4th part, End, Hanamaki Pov, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Last Part, M/M, References to Depression, Sad, good ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruNiki/pseuds/Haru%20Niki
Summary: Así lo vivieron sus amigos.





	Friends point of view.

-Iwaizumi, ya basta. No puedes seguir así- Dije al entrar a la habitación del nombrado prendiendo la luz. El lugar era un desastre: ropa, comida, fotos viejas de él y Oikawa, películas, la cama destendida y el peor de los desastres echo una bolita en su coma. Ese desastre llamado Iwaizumi.  
Mattsun, que entró detrás de mí, no calló sus pensamientos.  
-Que horror que es este lugar.-Dijo con una mueca de asco. El olor a comida rancia era insoportable.-Makki tiene razón, Hajime. Ya basta.- Cuando Mattsun nos llamaba por nuestros nombres y se ponía tan serio sabíamos que era el límite.   
Iwaizumi se sentó en su cama y nos miró con los ojos rojos, posiblemente por el llanto o la falta de sueño. Tenía barba desde hace varios días y ropa manchada.  
-Vas a levantarte, bañarte y ponerte ropa limpia mientras Matt y yo intentamos arreglas este lío.-Dije en mi tono “madre” según mis ex kohais de Aoba Johsai. Matt tomó ropa limpia y se la alcanzo a Iwaizumi mientras lo obligaba a levantarse y lo empujaba hacía el baño. El joven desastre no le quedo de otra más que obedecer y con un suspiro acató las órdenes. Cuando cerró la puerta Matsukawa y yo nos pusimos al trabajo. Juntamos toda la basura en una bolsa, pusimos la ropa sucia en su cesto, armamos la cama y abrimos la ventana.  
-El muy masoquista se ha estado mirando todas las películas de Star Wars y Star Trek.-Dijo tomando los videos y acomodándolos.  
-Eran sus favoritas.-Dije lo que ya ambos sabíamos.-Le es difícil todo esto, Matt.- Respondí mirándolo con reproche.  
-¿Acaso para nosotros no lo es? Recuerda que yo estaba con él cuando lo encontramos. Me parece mal que decida ahogarse en su tristeza cuando Oikawa se la pasaba hablando de como amaba su sonrisa.-  
Suspire dándole la razón mientras veía una foto donde ambos chicos posaban con el premio a mejor armador de Tooru y con lágrimas en los ojos, en aquel momento, de felicidad.  
-Solo ayudemos, Matt. No es momento para esas reflexiones.- Deje la foto junto con las otras sobre el escritorio de Iwaizumi ordenadamente y poco después este salió ya vestido y limpio del baño y se dirigió directamente a tumbarse en la cama. Matt y yo nos miramos hastiados. El Iwaizumi depresivo era lo mas exasperante del mundo.  
-No. Te levantas y vas a salir con nosotros.-Hajime suspiro nuevamente y a duras penas se levantó, Le puse una campera y Matt le pasó un gorro. Iwaizumi era como un muñeco: No decía nada y se dejaba hacer. Un muñeco depresivo de cabello puntiagudo.  
Caminamos por la calle hablando…bueno, Matt y yo hablábamos. Iwaizumi solo observaba todo a su alrededor: Cada hoja que caía de los árboles, cada persona que pasaba, cada gesto que nosotros hacíamos.  
-Vamos a tomar un helado.-Propuso Issei-Yo invito.- y esas fueron las palabras mágicas.  
-Oh, Issei. ¿Te das cuenta cómo puedes servir para algo cuando tienes ganas?-Dije tratando de molestarlo y él me levantó el dedo del medio.  
Fuimos a una heladería que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estábamos y luego de pedir nuestros helados nos sentamos a hablar.   
De a poco Iwaizumi se fue soltando y ahora, por lo menos, decía monosílabos y todo estaba más o menos bien hasta que Mattsun en un movimiento un tanto extraño dejo caer todo su helado de chocolate sobre mis pantalones blancos.  
-¡Matsukawa, bruto!-Grite   
-¡Ya estaba así cuando llegue!-Respondió casi instantáneamente citando una frase de “Los simpsons”  
-¡Tu cerebro es el que ya estaba así de arruinado cuando llegue, inútil!- volví a gritar y en ese momento nuestra “pelea” fue interrumpida por la risa de Iwaizumi y sin darnos cuenta los tres estábamos riendo.  
Fue la primera vez que se nos carcajeábamos así desde que ocurrió lo de Oikawa.  
Éramos tres ridículos.   
Cuando nos calmamos, Hajime habló:  
-Gracias, chicos. Realmente los necesitaba.- Matt y yo sonreímos –No es como si lo fuera a olvidar o pasar por alto. Lo amé y aún duele pero no me quedaré así. Viviré por él. Por lo que él no pudo.  
-Es bueno que hayas llegado a esa reflexión tu solo.-Dije  
-Es lo que él hubiese querido, que sigas adelante.-Dijo Matt y con eso los 3 sonreímos con nostalgia.  
Días después visitamos su tumba: le dijimos que nos perdonara por no haber estado para él y que lo perdonábamos aun con esa decisión que había tomado pero sobre todo le prometimos que algún día los cuatro volveríamos a jugar volley juntos.


End file.
